gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The quantum pacifier
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaeaman788 (Talk) 18:49, August 18, 2011 Re: Edits Kindly please be more careful with regards to your editing. Your recent edits to the Raphael article were very badly done. ~ Azkaiel 19:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Did you select the preview screen ? Also, it might help, if you go to 'my preferences' -> site layout, and change to the 'New Wikia Look' ~ Azkaiel 20:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Your edits at 03:41 and 03:42 totally screwed up the formatting. So i just replaced the entire mess with the earlier edit. As for Turn A, the information did seem a bit dubious to me. ~ Azkaiel 20:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Here's my question, can you translate from japanese to english? Also, there is the issue of the japanese wiki's information being sometimes out of date, and a bit of your information was speculative or sounded too fanboyishGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll take your word for it (jap is a offensive term btw.) The point about the 00 QanT's super GN Field sounds really...kiddish if that's a correct word for it. I'm going to change the wording to keep professionality.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Could you point us to the source where the japan wikia got that from? To be honest, Raphael's claws really don't look like they could generate beam sabers (but that's as strange as Seravee II having 3 GN Drive Taus. If you can provide the source that they have then that's great, if not then I'll have to take it out. Simple matter of finding the source within the source. Also, please don't use too much spacing on the pages, it makes the article aestetically unpleasingGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :I could vouch for the Raphael's claws being able to generate Beam Sabers. It's from Final Mechanics. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 20:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :So much for the 00 movie Gundams' streak of not having beam sabers -_-. Sorry TQP for doubting you. If you can, remember to give the specific source where you get your information from, such as Final Mechanics, etc. That way we can place it as a reference easier. I'll add it to the page thenGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Just a nit picking issue could you please sign your comments by using the four tildes. Thanks man and welcome to Gundam wikia Denbo786 20:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) the tildes are the squiggly keys to the left of the 1. If you're asking me why sometimes when you edited a page, then you went back and saw that the wiki hadn't recorded your edit...that's one of the powers a sysop/administrator has. Long story short admins have a bit more freedoms than normal users. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 21:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Not on a European keyboard tho, basically its ~ this 4 times Denbo786 21:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok (plays "the more you know" tune). TQP, admin is a priveliege that is handed down to you through alot of different things. 1. Quality of edits: Do they use proper grammar (has to be english grammar as this is a english based site), Does the structure of the article flow and convey the mobile suit in a proper and unbiased way? My shining example of an excellent page is the 00 QanT. Look at how everything is so neat, the text flows from one point to the next, a well put together beginnign and conclusion. 2. Trust with the community: Does the community trust you enough that you can take on greater responsibilities, such as being more active on the wiki, guiding new editors, banning bad ones, etc. How well do you interact with the community here? Are you civil and to the point in discussions, do you bring along new information that is helpful to the wiki? Basically admin status is more than making 1,000 edits or so (even though consistent and good quality edits make you a senior editor. It takes time, patience, and building relationsihps with people, putting away ones potential bias towards one series, suit or charachter.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 21:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Erm, one other thing...there is no need for you to sign your edits, when editing articles...only do so, when on talk pages. ~ Azkaiel 21:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :The way i see it, you only should sign your comments, so readers know who it is from. On articles...there is no need, since there is a history log. :~ Azkaiel 21:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Your Raphael edits are showing up as extra spaces, that's why they're being removed. I do NOT remove entries from articles recklessly. ~ Azkaiel 21:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Your recent Raphael edits are still showing up as extra spaces.... :~ Azkaiel 21:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sources of info No offence, TQP, but I think you're going to have to produce some kind of actual evidence to back up your edits, as well as satisfy some of the other editors. 'Cause just saying that your information comes from sources within Sunrise, might sounds a bit dubious. So I feel you might want to back up your edits, with actual documentation which mention so. ps: A bit off track, but you might want to edit your profile a bit. It comes off as being a bit arrogant and has vibes of being 'holier than thou'. Just saying... ~ Azkaiel 09:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, show the sources of some of your edits if you have any because they are very technical. If they're just tech speculation or theories, I will just keep erasing them to put it simply. If you have citations on where the info came from, then by all means enlighten us. -SuperSonicSP 18:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :I know from experience that "e-mails from producers" are 99% false. I already saw that explanation/excuse in Yu-Gi-Oh wiki, Gundam Seed etc. You got the Raphael's sabers right (old news); but concrete evidence for all of the new stuff you're adding, we need those. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 18:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I won't. Not until you actually show us these translations and the sources they actually come from, or even the name of the publication sources. Also, even if they are from within Sunrise, they won't actually count unless its actually a published book sources or a published interview and the like. Stuff from planning or discussion stages does not really count towards being official material, which these sources of yours may or may not be. Even the Gundam section of Japanese Wikipedia actually cite their sources from where they come from. ::Also, you said they "will" appear in Japanese Wikia, that suggests it hasn't yet. I'm sorry, but something as vague as, they "come from an insider within Sunrise" is not enough. Hell a lot of stuff you posted are actually very believable and I can actually imagine such stuff being written on some technical publications of the series that will probably would not get translated normally by fans. But until you be more open about your publications sources I have to act the skeptic for the sake of safety. Do a presentation of your sources and such and convince us rather than just go editing away when we have brought up genuine concerns. ::We occasionally get some never before seen editor who just edits info away without presenting actual or even empiricle evidence so you have to understand where we're coming from here.-SuperSonicSP 18:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::supersonicsp, "empirical" or "empiricle"? and how do i present my evidence?The quantum pacifier 18:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::bronx, are you saying i'm 99% lying? i'm offended. how to i present my evidence? The quantum pacifier 18:55, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::and, how do i reply in this user talk? should i go to your profile and leave a message or straight away edit this? The quantum pacifier 19:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :We'll see it here. We're still having conversation. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 19:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :please instruct me on how to present my evidence. The quantum pacifier 19:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : That's for you to decide. In what ways do you think you can present a convincing evidence? Providing pictures, providing links, etc. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 19:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : it's from emails, so how can i present it to you? do instruct me please, i mean, how do you usually present yours? if any. The quantum pacifier 19:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ahem, SonicSP's Long Post Long post warning, get your coffee ready. Alright, now we're going somewhere at least. First off, did this guy tell which book it came from of that specific information? When we get specific mecha tech information, it usually comes from a published source by Bandai or Sunrise, such as sourcebooks (to name a few examples, books like 300 Years Later, S2 Official Files Gundam 00 1st Mechanics, Gundam 00 Final Mechanics and many others) or model kit manuals (like 1/60 Perfect Grade 00 Raiser, High Grade 1/144 00 Qan(T), 1/100 Master Grade Exia........and dozens of others). Sometimes they come from sidestories (like Gundam 00N, Gundam 00P, etc) while others some others creators may have actually stated something in an interview, for example this translated interview of Mizushima (original transcripthttp://randal.blog91.fc2.com/blog-entry-1083.html; translationhttp://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/5107.html#cutid1) revealed a bit of mechanical information about the 5th Generation Gundams before the movie was released. Now, there's ALOT of info that this Wikia does not cover, that very much is true because the English community has not gotten up and obtained the books/transcrpt and translated them and we're not the Japanese but we have to make sure that whatever info we do get we have to know where it came from at least. Also, false releases of info that came from sources we cannot trace has happened before within the community, such as that one time where there was some misunderstanding about how they were suppose to originally be 10 GN Drives (when the original sources meant ten 2nd Generation Gundams) and that one other time I remember where info came spreading around some info about Aeolia created Tau Drive first but did not decide to go through with this because they were poisonous (this is untrue, simply because of the fact that the 300 Years Later book mentioned that the Tau Drive poisonous effect was a byproduct of a certain particle setting to make the Tau Drives decently competitive by enhancing their beam optimisation; not to mention Original Drives themselves can be poisonous as shown with the Plutone incident before Ian made some adjustment to reduce the chances of it happening after receving Chall's toxicology report from Dr. Moreno according to one of the 00P chapters). For the record, I think its important to note that most of your edits, at least the ones I checked seems very plausible in explanation. As I mentioned earlier, they sound like they can be technical info released by Sunrise (or a good theory created by some smart fan) and Sunrise is known for release complex technical info of some of their technology in series like UC before so stuff like the hue is due to an increase in ossicilation or that the GN Sword Bits' portal makes "circle to take part in Gn Particle channelization and thus supersaturating an equator plane with purified GN Paticles to create a quantum gateway" is actually very plausible but unless I know the source they come from I do generally view complicated technical explanations as possible fan made ups that may be different from what the creators might intended and that is safer to go with easier explanations. This is why I want to know the publication and possibly translation sources of where you got it from since normally this is where such information is released. But if there's something I know that has a source, I won't actually delete it. For example, your edit on the GN Particle article mention that they are decayed byrons and such. I know this to be mostly true because we know that (At least for Original Drives) work by decaying byronic matter according to some of the older sources so I know it has been mentioned before and I know there's a decent precendent for it so I did not delete it because I know its likely true. Everybody that knows me around here knows my citation standard, and that is that I try to put a citation source at the end of every sentence if I know where that info came from. Not everything can be verified and cited of course but we try to do it as much as possible. So you have to understand our skeptism when we have a new user who just come in and just add in new info that we are not sure for ourselves whether it is true without convincing us which source it came from. We have had people coming in before and posting in very technical and unproven or unsources info before so you have to understand our reaction to this and why we choose play things safely because it does not take a lot of edits to mess an article up. And now sorry for dragging things too long, do you know the publication sources of some of the information you posted? In the past, we have received scans of books and manuals and all and have some translators in the community translate them. This is especially the case for stuff like sidestories or model kit manuals. It sounds like your getting your information from a second hand source, which is where you ask a knowledgable person a question and with his vast knowledge of all the stuff he has read, he answers it directly, this is usually enough for communication and learning purposes but not for documentation purposes. However, what we need here is a first hand source, IE the book on where the info came from in the first place. For example, if I ask my friend HomelessGirl on the Flag's propulsion source, she would answer hydrogen plasma engines which she read it from the HG 1/144 Flag manual. When I put it in the Wikia, I don't cite "HomelessGirl", I cite "HG 1/144 Union Flag model kit manual" (obviously I asked her where she read it from; I'm not a mind reader). Something as vague as "Sunrise" or "Sunrise insider" won't work because everything we have from episodes or books are either from Sunrise or Bandai anyways. Its late night here so I'm going to sleep and won't be replying until tomorrow. You are talking to us and replying to our concerns at least, so its a good start. I hope you don't feel like we are mistreating you too much, but we have to safeguard the Wikia we worked hard for years to maintain. I certainly did not become a trusted member of this Wikia in one day either, hell I think I was in your position once before a long time ago, where people deleted some new into I put in my edits. -SuperSonicSP 19:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC)